


La ruine

by malurette



Category: Le bleu est une couleur chaude | Blue is the Warmest Color (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Adultery, Break Up, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Clémentine a commis une erreur, et l'a payée très chère.1ère : Par imprudence peut-être.2ème : Des conséquences.3ème : Rupture.





	1. Une erreur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mille nuances de bleu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801331) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clémentine a commis une erreur, une grosse erreur, en ne repoussant pas Antoine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une erreur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Clémentine/Emma, Clémentine/Antoine  
>  **Genre :** UST/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « S’il te plaît. » d'après Alaiya666 sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Avertissement :** adultère  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« S'il te plaît autant, taquine une collègue, pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ? »

Parce qu'elle est en couple avec Emma, qu'elle ne peut le dire à personne et que le secret lui pèse.  
Clémentine revit ses années lycée, quand Thomas la courtisait et que toutes ses amies la poussaient à sortir avec lui. Elle était flattée mais il ne lui plaisait pas.

Avec Antoine, c'est différent. Antoine est le premier homme qui l'excite, et ça la terrifie. Elle refuse d'admettre qu'elle puisse tomber hors d'amour avec Emma. Alors elle ne lui dit rien... mais elle ne lui dit pas non.


	2. Ruines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin brutale de quinze ans de vie commune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La ruine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 11\. qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout  
>  **Note :** j'ai détesté _La vie d'Adèle_ et dedans c'est l'équivalent de cette scène qui a dû être le plus difficile à voir et entendre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700

Certains disent que si on trompe au moins il ne faut pas que ça se sache ; que ce qu’on ne sait pas ne nous blesse pas. D’autres préfèrent l’honnêteté comme essentielle et professent qu’il vaut mieux avouer. Mais ensuite, si on n’arrive pas à pardonner et à faire à nouveau confiance…  
Quand Clémentine commet un impair, les choses tournent très vite au vinaigre. Elle affirme que c’était un accident, qu’il n’y avait pas de sentiments, qu’il n’y aura pas de conséquence et essaie désespérément, sans minimiser sa faute, d’expliquer les choses. Emma catastrophée ne peut pas l’entendre et se laisse juste submerger par la colère. 

Comment ça a pu arriver ! Mais enfin, elle n’était donc pas heureuse ?  
Elle lui a tout donné, elle prenait soin d’elle, elles avaient une belle vie ensemble. Ou elle croyait qu’elles avaient… est-ce que tout ça n’était qu’un mensonge ?  
Et avec un mec, en plus !  
Et est-ce que ça n’est pas pire encore d’avoir fait ça pour le cul, sans amour ?  
Dégoûtée, écœurée au-delà de tout… Ça fait si mal. Elle l’aimait tant ; trahie, la douleur est à la mesure du bonheur tout à coup brisé. 

Prise de rage et de dégoût, Emma décide de tout jeter d’un coup : elle et ses souvenirs ! C’est tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute entièrement sur l’autre, de privilégier sa propre douleur sans voir celle de l’autre. Essayer de prendre en compte un point de vue opposé, c’est pour l’instant hors de sa portée.  
Une valise qui traîne lui tombe sous la main, quelques affaires de première nécessité jetées à la va-vite dedans et une porte claque. Ça résonne dans le couloir de l’immeuble comme dans l’entrée de l’appartement, plus fort encore que les cris qui ont précédé et les suppliques qui suivent encore.  
Elles restent chacune de leur côté à sangloter, à se lamenter sur ce qui vient de se briser, mais la porte ne se rouvrira pas.

Il y a quinze ans de ça une autre porte à claqué. C’est Emma que les parents de Clémentine ont jetée à la rue pour avoir débauché leur fille, et Clémentine a préféré la suivre, se faire renier par eux, que de les laisser simplement faire.  
C’est au tour d’Emma aujourd’hui de jeter Clémentine de leur appartement, de sa vie, pour s’être débauchée avec… Ah.

Les doutes l’envahissent petit à petit.  
Depuis combien de temps lui mentait-elle.  
Combien de temps lui aurait-elle menti encore.  
Aurait-elle fini par le ramener ici.  
Aurait-elle fini par la quitter.  
Aurait-elle été plus heureuse avec lui.  
Avec un homme.  
Cet homme  
Ou n’importe lequel.  
Quand elles se sont connues Emma croyait Clémentine hétéro. Elle a joué le rôle de la lesbienne plus âgée qui lui a permis d’ouvrir son placard. Mais si Clémentine n’était pas lesbienne tout compte fait, si les mauvaises langues avaient raison, si elle s’était méprise, aveuglée, qu’elle avait commis une erreur en la suivant et ne soit ensuite restée avec elle tout ce temps que parce que… pauvre petite, jetée à la porte par ses parents elle n’avait plus d’autre solution que continuer à la suivre, ou se retrouver simplement à la rue.  
Si elles avaient commis depuis le début une monumentale erreur…

Clémentine était arrivée avec rien, que les habits qu’elle avait sur le dos, enfilés à la va vite, et trois sous en poche. Elles ont construit leur nid petit à petit à partir de là.  
Emma vient de la rejeter avec à peine plus. Mais on n’efface pas comme ça quinze années de vie commune et il reste des affaires à elle partout. Encore de nombreux vêtements dans le placard. Des photos dans leur chambre, dans le salon, qu’Emma n’a pas le courage de brûler. Tel aliment dans le frigo que Clémentine affectionnait particulièrement et qu’Emma n’aime ni ne déteste, à laisser périmer. Son odeur entre leurs draps…  
Leurs.  
Clémentine jure ne pas l’y avoir amené, avoir laissé leur nid d’amour inviolé, mais elle a quand même ouvert une brèche. Et Emma ne sait pas si elle pourra faire de nouveau suffisamment confiance, à elle ou à qui que ce soit d’autre, pour rouvrir cette porte de sitôt.


	3. À la porte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si tu pars avec elle tu n'es plus ma fille."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la porte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Bleu est une Couleur Chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Clémentine/Emma, Clémentine/Antoine  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "l'oiseau tombé du nid" d'après 31_jours site > (17 mai ' )  
>  **Prompt :** IDAHot  
>  **Avertissements :** homophobie canon, relation potentiellement toxique, adultère  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Clémentine a quitté ses parents de son propre accord. Ils ont jeté Emma dehors à grands cris et elle n'a pas voulu les laisser faire alors elle est partie avec elle. L'ultimatum lancé, tu ne seras plus notre fille, ne l'a pas arrêtée. 

Elle était jeune, avec des idéaux entiers, et amoureuse, et dans une colère folle, et peut-être que le manque de sommeil aussi a joué puisque c'était le milieu de la nuit après l'amour. Tout ça a sans doute un peu obscurci son jugement, mais voilà, elle est partie. Elle a coupé les ponts, elle n'a plus donné ni reçu de nouvelles pendant des années. 

Elle sait que d'autres jeunes dans son cas se font vraiment jeter dehors par des parents pires encore que les siens. Si elle a commis une erreur en choisissant de les laisser faire, elle préfère ne pas y penser ainsi. 

Elle a réfléchi souvent, longtemps, et elle est toujours arrivée à la même conclusion. Si elle avait été lâche et qu'elle était restée aux côtés de ses parents au lieu de se placer de celui d'Emma, même en espérant la revoir par la suite en cachette, elle n'aurait pas supporté. Ça aurait sans doute déçu Emma même si elle aurait compris, en tout cas ça l'aurait trop déçu elle-même pour qu'elle se pardonne. 

Elle était fatiguée de se cacher et ne savait pas encore quelles autres fatigues l'attendraient, physiques comme mentales, dans cette nouvelle vie coupée de ses racines.   
Ça use le cœur, métaphoriquement et littéralement, de perdre ses parents brutalement parce que ce sont des sales cons et devoir affronter le monde adulte un peu trop tôt et sans préparation. 

C'est seulement à l'approche de la trentaine qu'elle remet sa vie en question... et commet de nouvelles erreurs. Pourquoi, tout à coup, sa vie lui semble trop étroite. Elle y tourne en rond, ne s'y épanouit plus, ne connaît plus personne hors de son travail... et encore. Même le lieu qu'elle partage avec sa compagne pourtant bien-aimée, autrefois refuge contre la méchanceté du monde et nid d'amour qui n'appartenait qu'à elles, lui semble un piège dont elle se sent prisonnière ? Elle n'aurait pas dû chercher à s'en échapper, même pour quelques instants : la porte claque derrière elle, définitive. 

Quand elle cherche le pardon d'Emma, celle-ci la jette dehors. Sans un cri, et son silence est encore pire que les injures proférées autrefois par son père. Ses larmes la blessent plus encore. Et son intransigeance l'achève. 

Ça n'est pas possible, si longtemps après, de retourner chez ses parents, de supplier sa mère de l'héberger. Elle ne leur demanderait même pas de compréhension : ils n'en auraient aucune. Elle tient à éviter le triomphe méchant de son père sur l'échec de sa relation. 

Il n'y a que Valentin qu'elle puisse appeler au secours : c'est le seul ami qu'il lui reste. Les autres de l'époque du lycée elle les a perdus de vue depuis bien longtemps ; ses collègues représentent un terrain miné ; elle n'a en fait aucune amies à elle : toutes ses connaissances aujourd'hui sont d'abord des fréquentations d'Emma. Elle est tellement isolée ! Elle sait que c'est ce qui l'a poussée, par faiblesse, à accepter les avances d'Antoine, mais ça n'excusera jamais ce qu'elle a fait. 

Si seule, et surtout sans Emma, elle ne sait plus comment elle va pouvoir continuer.


End file.
